


Kaela One-Shots

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of my own character named, Kaela. who is the younger sister of Keith.





	1. A Soul for A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like this. Tell what you think and please leave a comment and give feedback. 
> 
> After two years of mourning over Allura’s death, Keith has been trying to move on from her death but still blames himself that he couldn’t do anything to save the person he loved. Until one day, something has given him hope to save Allura with the help of his sister, the two have found a way to save her.

Kaela stood in her throne room, reading a book in her hands peacefully as her handmaiden, Malina came inside the room. “Kaela, I am here to announce that Allura Day is in three weeks. May I prepare your things?”

Kaela tapped her finger on the book with a small smile and nodded. Malina smiled and left the room alone. Kaela sighed heavily as she put her book down and walked down the staircase to the window, seeing the statue of a strong independent woman who changed her life. Princess Allura had sacrificed to save the universe and all of realities.

On her wrist comm, there was a message from her brother. She smiled and then went to the platform seeing his ship has already landed. She saw Keith coming out in his Blade Uniform and had his hair in a ponytail.

“Hey.” Keith greeted.

“Hey.” Kaela replied with a smile as the two siblings hugged each other. “How are you?”

“Great. Just finished two missions and Pidge says hi.” Keith replied.

“That’s great. Oh, um, you are more than welcome to stay if you like.” Kaela says, walking up the stairs.

“Yeah, that would be great. Keith said.

They went past many other Mage Princesses in the hallway. They all looked particularly at Keith who is famous as the Paladin of the Black Lion. The two siblings laughed a little and then saw the tapestry hanging on the walls and saw the throne room, decorated with symbols and runes on the pillars and one the walls shown a picture of the Great Master Mages.

It was Keith’s first time to see the throne room. “This is amazing.” Keith whispered.

“Yeah, I was surprised when I first came here for training. And look at me, in official Zelzan dresses acting like a princess.” Kaela laughed as Keith smiled.

“How’s mom, by the way?” Kaela asked, turning to her brother who helped her up on the stairs.

“She says hi.” Keith replied. “And she said that try not to overwork yourself.”

Kaela nodded in understanding and then Kosmo came to Kaela and licked her face. She giggled as she had given him meat to eat. Kaela and Keith walked around the Castle with Mages greeting Keith with respect.

Kaela noticed how sad and glum he looked. She knew it was because of her. Allura’s sacrifice. He blames himself for not saving her or even tried to stop her. Kaela has no idea on how to cheer him up. She doesn’t know what will make him happy.

“Hey, what’s that?” Keith asked pointing at the glowing tree in the centre of the garden where all mages prayed.

“That, Keith, is Serene’s Tree. Where her soul is.” Kaela replied. Keith walked to the tree and feel the glowing leaves in his hands. It was warm and comforting. He could feel the warmth of the glowing leaves.

“You can pray here to Serene and sometimes she’ll answer to you.” Kaela said looking up and grabbed a few strands of the tree leaves. “You can hear the voices of the mages, our ancestors and maybe our dad. I could hear Thace’s voice also.”

Keith then grabbed two strands and tries to hear someone’s voice. Hopefully he could hear her voice. To hear Allura’s sweet and calming voice again. Keith closed his eyes and concentrated on her voice then opened his eyes astonished. “I could hear her.” Keith whispered.

Kaela’s eyes widen and then placed her hands on his and smiles, “She lives in you, Keith. She is truly with Serene. Along with others.”

Keith nodded, “You are in a great place next to Altea. This is amazing.” He also looked at the valley in front of them and saw the mages flying past by and the waterfall. “Allura would love to see this.”

“I know she is watching. Coran came by and visited Serene’s grave. He really loved this place.” Kaela says as they continued to walk around the Capital. Keith was amazed by every breathtaking view and could see all magical things appearing.

He knew his sister is very happy living her life freely after being captured by the Galra. She is now a Master Mage Healer now is Princess of Zelza. He was proud of what she had achieved after finding her. And he is proud to see Kaela is now a Master Mage and is respected by Serene’s people.

“Keith, we better get going. Lunch is ready.” Kaela called out to Keith. The two went back to the castle and the table was packed with food and plates already by the time they arrived. Keith looked at the food, doesn’t know where he could begin. He looked over to Kaela who was simply eating quietly.

“Uh, is it edible for part Galra?” Keith asked with a grin.

“It is. Lahn likes the food here.” Kaela replied as she ate her meal while feeding Kosmo by her side.

“What? Commander Lahn is here?” Keith asked looking at her.

“Uh, yeah. He apparently took an interest on a Mage. She is apparently took a liking to Commander Lahn.” Kaela stated.

“This is getting interesting and weird.” Keith shook his head as he ate the food. Kaela nodded in agreement.

After lunch, Keith and Kaela walked into the garden again and Keith was greeted by the children. They all have admired Keith both as a paladin and Blade. “Looks like someone is popular.” Kaela laughed.

“Yeah, but I prefer to be private.” Keith says as he kissed her on the head.

Kaela nodded and then walked quietly by his side. Keith could tell that there is something she is not telling him. “Ella, what’s wrong?”

Kaela stopped and looked at him seeing him looking at her with concern. “Uh, the other day, I read some books of bringing someone back from the dead and I may have found a way to bring Allura back.”

Keith’s face hardened and frowned, looking away from her as he shakes his head. “No.”

Kaela frowned, “No, what?”

Keith turned to his sister with sad and broken eyes as he clenched his fists. “Don’t give me hope.”

“Hope has always been one of my strongest traits, Keith. And you know you can’t stop me from having hope.” Kaela says as she held his hand.

“This…. This could be your second chance, Keith. Second chance to see her again. Don’t you love her, Keith?” Kaela asks, looking into his eyes even though she knew the answer.

Keith looked back at his sister, “Yes. I still love her, but this is wrong.”

Kaela hung her head down with Keith crossing his arms and leaned on a tree. “We can’t bring the people from the dead.” Kaela sighed, seeing Keith is still mourning over her death.

Kaela clasped her hands together and sighed lightly, looking at him. “It’s more than that.” Keith looked at her confused.

The two siblings went on Keith’s ship to a planet where they though they would bring Allura back. Kaela was in her new mage uniform. It is a black suit with blue accents along with a new helmet and brought her blades with her. She turned to Keith who was solely focused into deep space.

Kaela gripped onto Thace’s blade in her hands and then left it on his desk with a blue flower on it. Kosmo notices this and whined, licking her hand, in comforting her as she pet him on the head before going to where Keith was, and they have arrived at a planet.

“Is this it?” Keith asks.

“Yes. This is Planet Vuir.” Kaela replied, looking down at the planet.

They landed on planet Vuir and walked on the sand as the wind blew very violently with Kaela putting up a shield in front of them and climbed up the mountain as they walked inside the dusty, old and abandoned temple. Down below was a pit of ruins.

“So, what do we have to do?” Keith asked his sister who was looking down the temple.

 “It requires a price to be paid.” A voice boomed as Keith took out his blade and Kaela pulled out her twin blades turning to someone who spoke.

“You, boy, you are longing for someone special.”

Keith and Kaela looked at each other and Kaela spoke, “Who are you?”

“Guardian of Death. I am the sole survivor of this temple for many centuries.” He said. “If you wish to bring someone back, you’ll have to sacrifice one thing you love.” Keith’s eyes widen and turned to Kaela who also was appalled by this.

Kaela sat down, thinking of what they could do and think of another alternative, “So, we came all this way for nothing. This is just great.” Keith muttered as he kicked a few rocks on the side of the temple.

“Keith, he is the guardian of Death, what do you expect him to say?” Kaela asked as he put her hands together and sat quietly with Kosmo sitting next to her.

“I-I don’t know. I just hoped it won’t involve a sacrifice.” Keith sighed heavily. Kaela frowned, got up to comfort him. “Just like how Allura ended up sacrificing her life two years ago.”

“Keith, if you truly love Allura, then we have to try. We have to do whatever it takes to try and see what will happen.” Kaela says holding his hand.

Keith looked at his sister as they pressed their foreheads together then Keith pulled away. “Ok. But we know who it will be, right?”

Kaela has small tears forming and nodded. She was about to let Keith go but he pinned her down with her blade at her neck. “Tell her I love her.”

Kaela kicked him in the stomach and flipped him over, pulling out her stun gun. “Tell her yourself.” She stuns him and looked at Kosmo who was looking at her worried. “Kosmo, it’s okay. Look after them.” Kaela smiled at him one last time and then ran to jump off the edge, but Keith got up and threw a rope at her, she tripped over and hit her head.

Kaela looked up to see Keith running towards to the edge of the cliff to sacrifice himself, but Kaela jumped in time and hooked him to a rope on to the edge of the cliff. Keith looked at his belt and saw she attached the rope to him and to the ledge.

“Kaela, no.” Keith breathed shakily as he held Kaela’s hand tightly. Kaela looked down at the pit and then looked back at Keith who was trying to pull her up. She held his hand with her other hand.

“Keith, look at me. Look at me!” Kaela cried. Keith refused to look at her, but when he did, he saw her smiling at him.

“Let me go. It’s going to be okay.” Kaela assured him as her voice trembles.

“Ella. No, please.” Keith pleaded as he tightened his grip on her wrist. Feeling her slipping away. Kaela looked down again and then tears flowed down her cheeks. “Kaela, please. Don’t go.”

“It’s going to be okay. I love you.” Kaela says with a sad smile. Knowing what she’ll do and then she forced Keith to let her go and fell down to the pit.

“NO!” Keith shouted as he saw her body fell down to the ground. Keith shakes his head in despair seeing his sister’s dead body down below. Kaela’s body soon fades from his line of vision and then he found himself and Kosmo back in the temple again and he felt something in his hands and found Kaela’s bracelet in his hands.

It was the very first bracelet that he had bought for Kaela after saving her from Zarkon and the Galra. He held onto her bracelet tightly and cried silently in the temple, alone.

“Keith?”

Keith perked up hearing a familiar voice from behind him. He slowly turned to see a revived Allura standing behind him. “Allura? I-Is it really you?”

Allura nodded with tears flowing down her cheeks and she ran to embrace Keith in a tight hug. “Yes. It is really me, Keith.”

Keith held her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist as Allura wrapped her arms around his torso. “Wait, what is this place? And where are the paladins and Kaela?”

Keith stiffened when she mentioned Kaela and he stepped back as his tears began to flow down. Seeing the images of her dead body and her smile before she sacrificed herself to save and brought back Allura. “Keith, what is the matter?” Allura asked seeing Keith’s tears flowing down.

“She… Kaela… sacrificed herself to bring you back.” Keith said as Allura gasped in horror and hugged him tightly and mourned over her death.

“I’m sorry, Keith. I am so sorry.” Allura apologized as Keith wrapped his arms around her as he began to shake realizing that he had lost his sister for the second time. Allura was happy that she was brought back but if only it were in better circumstances, she would still see Kaela and be reunited.

The two went back to Zelza with announcing that Kaela sacrificed herself to bring back Allura. The paladins were glad to see her again but were saddened to hear that Kaela had died and bringing Allura back. All of the Mages mourned over her death and had a funeral of their own with the paladins along with revived Allura attending.


	2. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a diplomatic meeting has gone wrong when they rejected Kaela's help and not wanting her to be apart of this war because of who she was and doubts she'll help to expand the Coalition.

Kaela was silently standing still as she watched Keith storming out of the meeting room. “Keith!” Kaela called out to her brother. Keith didn’t stop when Kaela called out for him while Allura looked on with concern for Keith, knowing this was very hard for him to cope with the fact that Shiro is gone. Everyone had to move on but not Keith. He wasn’t giving up on him that easily.

Kaela was going after him but stopped in her tracks, hearing one of the Coalition Leaders muttering words about them being Galran half-breeds and they were never to be trusted. Also, the words that stung her hard. “It is better if she stays in her place, better seen and not heard.” Kaela clenched her jaw tightly and her fists were engulfing fire but cooled down as she turned around too, seeing everyone frozen in place.

Allura was looking at the leaders, Hunk was standing up as he looked in the direction where Keith had walked out. Kaela’s eyes glanced over to Pidge and Lance; they were both looked concern as well. Kaela closed her eyes as she then subconsciously froze time. Kolivan was looking at Keith with a stoic expression on his face but knew he would be also concerned about her brother. She was never going to give up on her brother and doesn’t want to fail him.

Kaela then turned to see where Keith was storming off. She wanted to help him as much as she can but everyone else stops her from doing what she wants to do, and other coalition leaders won’t try to listen to her as well. They preferred her as the adoptive daughter of Zarkon and the apprentice of the witch, Haggar. But she is more than that. She wants to do more than healing and wants to fight for what she believes and for what’s right.

She then walked out of the doors slowly and took a deep breath and out and sang her heart out softly and gently.

_“Here comes a wave_

_Meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowed in sand_

_I’ve got nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder.”_

Kaela looked at Keith and caressed his cheek and her tears seemed to form up in her eyes but then wanted to stay strong her new family. Her friends and her brother. She then marched out of the room into the hallway. She will not cry in front of others or let anyone seeing her weakness.

_“But I won’t cry_

_And I won’t crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down.”_

Kaela looked back at the meeting room and continued to march down to the library and opened the doors, seeing all of the books scattered on every table. Every paper and maps she was studying were all over the table and the computer screens were still on and operating. She frowned then started to put all of the papers in the trash and through the books at the walls and shut down all of the computers as she sang loudly, and this time is full of determination and strong emotions. And she turned away from the books and computers and marched out of the room and returned to the meeting room.

_“I won’t be silenced_

_You can’t keep me quiet_

_Won’t tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Cause I’ll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don’t you underestimate me_

_Cause I know that I won’t go speechless_

Kaela then walked towards of the leaders and had a stone-cold face and sang again as she gripped onto her dress again and looked at Kolivan, frozen in place. He was telling her all of the rules that she must be follow if she wanted to survive but she has her own ways to survive and to fight.

_“Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_But now that story is ending_

_Cause I,_

_I cannot start to crumble_

_So, come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down.”_

Kaela stood in front of the door as she choked up as she felt tears forming but she’ll never show weakness if she wanted to be strong for the people she cares about. She won’t be ignored anymore. Not now or ever! Then she turned around looking all strong and looked at everyone in the room.

_“I won’t be silenced_

_You can’t keep me quiet_

_Won’t tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won’t live unspoken_

_Cause I know that I won’t go speechless_

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won’t just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_And it echoes saying I…_

Kaela stopped as she grabbed the tapestry on the wall nearby the entrance and took it down as she looked furiously at the Coalition members with disappointment and frustration. She wanted to speak out her mind, her own voice and her own intentions with her friends and the Coalition. She wanted to try everything in her power to try and help others, for those who are suffering. And she wants to become a better person than she was before.

_“Won’t be silenced_

_No, you will not see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Cause I’ll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don’t you try to underestimate me_

_Cause I know that I won’t go speechless_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless!”_

Kaela finished singing as she went back to the same spot where she stopped and saw Keith walking again and voices from the table. Kaela then decided to speak up for herself to the Coalition Leaders.

“NO!” Kaela cried out, catching everyone’s attention. “I know that every single of you have heard that I may be the adoptive daughter of Zarkon. But I am much more than that. I am the sister of the Leader of Voltron and I am this team’s Mage healer.”

The Coalition leaders gasped as Kaela continued. “I am Mage Princess Kaela of Zelza. Reincarnation of Mage Princess Serene. As the reincarnation of Serene and member of Voltron, I want to fight in this war. I want to do more than just healing. And my friend, Shiro may be gone, our leader before Keith, he entrusted to my brother and he trusts him to watch over us. He has given the chance for us to defeat Zarkon’s forces.”

One of the Coalition leaders stood up and looked at her and asks her, “Are really fighting against your father’s empire? And to fight with us?”

“He is not my father. He killed my true father years ago and took me away from my family. The only family I only have is Keith, the new leader of Voltron.” Kaela replied. Keith turned to see Kaela standing up to herself and spoke out what she really wants everyone to hear.

“Yes, I am willing to fight Zarkon’s Empire. He has done terrible things to all of you and he had tormented and tortured me. He has altered my memories. I want to fight him for what he had done to me. Now thanks to Voltron, they have given me hope and faith that we can do this. Build up alliances and gain new allies in order to win this war. So, are you in or out?” Kaela asked.

Allura tried not to cry and composed herself as Hunk, Pidge and Lance looked at her in awe. They were proud and touched by her determination. Kaela smiled at them as Keith came to her side and held her hand with a proud smile nodded at her, silently telling her that he is proud of her.

“We will fight alongside you Paladins of Voltron and Mage Princess Kaela. We have known Mage Princess Serene in old stories and legends. She has done everything to try and save the universe and many planets. So, we will follow the Great White Ikri.” Said one of the Coalition Leaders as they bowed down.

After the meeting, Kaela was in the training room as she practiced using water powers and had sliced the simulators with smooth and graceful moves. Keith came in with food but stopped when he saw her flip across the room with the water tentacles as it cut through the robot.

“Well done. You are learning.” Keith smiled.

Kaela giggled. “Yeah. Coran has given me some video feeds of Serene training. She is inspiring. I want to like her. Someone who fights for her people. For the people she cares. I want to train hard just like how she did.” Kaela says as she took the food from him.

“I supposed you can start by learning politics with Allura.” Keith smiled fondly, then it turned into a frown when he saw his sister was smirking at him. “What?”

“That look.” Kaela smiled, replying as she drank her water.

“What look?” Keith asked.

“You are in love with the princess, are you?” Kaela asked.

Keith’s eyes widened, “What? No!” Kaela could see a hint of a pink blush on his face. That was enough evidence that he has feelings for the Altean Princess.

“Well, she is a pretty princess. You two did run away together in the pod.” Kaela teased him with Keith shaking his head.

“Nothing happened in the pod. Nothing really did. If something did actually happen then I would tell you. You are just like him.” Keith says.

“Who?” Kaela raised her eyebrow.

“Pop. You and Pop are similar in so many ways. He would’ve been proud to see what you have done to try and help us.” Keith replied.

“I wish I had more time with him. He must’ve been a great father and he would give it all to save people.” Kaela says as she took out her towel and wiped her sweat. Keith nodded and then heard the doors opening seeing Allura in a ponytail and in her spacesuit.

“Oh, hope I am not interrupting. I just wanted to say thank you Kaela, for what you did back there.” Allura thanked her.

“No problem.” Kaela said. “All I have done was just to speak out my mind. What I think.”

“I am sure, you’ll become a great Master Mage there will be.” Allura says with a smile.

“So, what are you doing here? You and Keith got some co-leading plans to do right now?” Kaela asked with a smirk as Keith gave her a warning look with Allura looking at the two of them confused but glad that they are now a family again.

“Well, yes and no. I wanted to train but it turns out you have finished.” Allura said.

“Oh, well Keith is free!” Kaela pushed Keith forward to Allura and left them alone. “Have fun guys!”

Allura and Keith blinked and were stuck in an awkward silence. “Well, your sister seems more playful than I remembered.” Allura commented with a shy smile.

“Yeah. She’s like that. You’ll get used to it.” Keith said as he put his hand in his pocket while his other rubbing his neck nervously.

“So, you still want to train or want to talk about our plans on finding Lotor?” Allura asked. “I know that Kaela is more than determined to find him and wanted him to stop all of this.”

“Yeah, but what will happen with the Red Lion?” Keith asked. “Maybe Kaela will pilot it. Think about it, she had this mysterious bond with my lion.”

Allura smiled, “She talked to me about this. She doesn’t want to become a paladin. She just wants to be her own person. Like she said in during the meeting. But, perhaps, I’ll try.”

Keith smiled, knowing that Allura would be a perfect paladin for his lion. “That’s great. Your father would’ve been proud of you.” Allura blushed and played with her hair while Keith had a pink light blush on his face.

“Well, thank you, Keith. I am sure Kaela would be very proud of you as well.” Allura replied.

Keith smiled and Allura looked into his deep indigo eyes and neither of them noticed that they were leaning into each other. Then they heard chattering from outside of training room and saw the door opened and Kaela, Hunk and Pidge fell down on Lance in the entrance.

“Ow!” Lance groaned. “Get off of me, you’re heavy!”

“Ugh, Hunk is on me, Lame-shooter!” Kaela exclaimed as Hunk got off of her.

“Oops, sorry.” Hunk smiled sheepishly as well as Pidge.

Allura giggled at the sight while Keith smiled at the sight of Kaela opening herself and socialising with the other paladins. “Well, this was certainly Lance’s idea and fault.” Kaela muttered.

“Well, you are the responsible one who let them run away in a pod together in the first place. I swear this is your evil plan to make them fall in love with other. You have shipping issues. I am a better matcher than you are.” Lance said, proudly smirking.

Kaela growled and then pounce on him as she twist his arm and pinned him on the floor. “Ok! Ok! I give! I give!” Lance exclaimed.

“Keith get your dangerous sister off of me!” Lance cried while Pidge and Hunk were snickering with Keith and Allura laughing and watched as Kaela laughed as well. Laughing in pure joy and happiness. They could see that she'll always be apart of their family.

 

 


End file.
